


Four times Steve and Danny break up

by caloub



Series: the on'n'off verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Casual Relationships - Freeform, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caloub/pseuds/caloub
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Four times Steve and Danny break up

"By the way, a friend of mine is coming on shore leave soon. I think we should stop seeing each other while she's around."

* * *

"Rachel and I are getting together again. It's Rachel, y'know? I will always love her, and it would be so good for Grace... I'm sorry Steve."

* * *

"I can't do this. You can't just leave for freaking North Korea without a warning. I need a break before worrying to death because of you."

* * *

"Catherine said she's ready for us to become really serious. I think I've been waiting for this for so long? I need to try."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I'm getting their voices right, let me know what you think : )


End file.
